pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
First Pokémon Contest and a new Rival!
Round One - Begin! It was time. Jason was standing in the meeting room, getting ready. It was going to be his first Pokémon contest. He held up two Poké Balls. They were colored purple and had a sticker on them. Jason's mother had been kind enough to send him Ball Capsules and Seals for his Poké Balls. He grinned. These two would be making their first debut on his team. It was going to be fun. All that was left now was the waiting. Silus, who had arrived in Gardenia Town that morning, walked into the waiting room with the same amount of enthusiasm as Jason. He too had been attaching ball capsules to his Pokéballs, as he had already chosen the two Pokémon he would use in his very first Hora League contest. Slipping into the Contest Hall, with two distinct pigtails of red hair, was Jessie, disguised as Jessilina. Despite her affiliation with Team Rocket, she still had a love of Contests. She had ever since the Hoenn League. Her criminal partners, James and a talking Meowth, waited in the hall's stadium seats, awaiting thier chance to watch their comrade dominate the Gardenia Contest. Now that all of the competitors had arrived, all that was left was to await the MC and the start of the Contest. '"Attention Everybody!!!! The Gardenia Contest is about to begin! I'm your MC Arian and we have with us today the Nurse Joy of Gardenia Town." Nurse Joy stood up and took a bow. "It's great to be here." "Mr. Raoul Contesta!" "It's an honor to be here." Mr. Contesta called from his seat. "And the Head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizō!" "Remarkable!" "Now, let's the welcome the contestants that we have with us today! As you know, this contest is a double performance, which means the trainers will be using two Pokémon each! These Pokémon will have to work well with each other to create a dazzling appeal! Now, let's welcome Jessilina!" Appeal One - Jessilina! Jessie made her way onto the platform, bowing for the audience. She then took out her two Pokéballs. "Snivy! Spiritomb! Your on deck!" she shouted, in her usual sly voice. Smoke exploded from Spiritomb's Pokéball, while flowers burst from Snivy's. "Snivy, dazzle them with Grass Mixer! Spiritomb, compliment it with Ominous Wind!" she commanded. Snivy leaped into the air and flipped upside town, spinning rapidly to produce a tornado of leaves. Next, Spiritomb summoned an Ominous Wind; causing purple wind to surround Snivy's tornado, making a vibrant display. The crowed cheered loudly at this, Jessie's combination was certainly making the crowd go wild. "What a brilliant display of power!" Mr. Contesta spoke first, his eyes slightly lit up from Jesslina's performance. "A wonderful performance, it seemed well polished." Nurse Joy's commentary was next. "Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizō literally had the last word. Appeal Two - Jason! As Jessilina exited the stage, Arian cleared her throat. "Next up, let's give a warm welcome to Jason Reid! This is his first Pokémon Contest!" Jason ran out onto the stage, standing in the center. It was finally time. He gripped the two Poké Balls, pressing the button on the center. He turned his hat backwards and gulped. He threw the balls into the air. "Alright, Eevee Twins! It's showtime!" The Balls released streamers and sparkles as lights flashed to form two adorable Eevee. "Alright, Eie and Vui, let's show them a performance they'll never forget! First, both of you, use Dig!" The Evee took a leap into the air and tunneled into the ground, creating holes all around the stadium. "Now Double Team!" Multiple Eevee began to pop in and out of various holes like a game of Whack-a-Mole, emitting their adorable cries as they did so. "Now, let's wrap this up! Shadow Ball into the sky!!!" From the holes shot several dark blobs of energy that collided with each other into the air, creating a beautiful display of multi-colored fire works. The twin Eevee jumped out of the holes, flipping into the air and landing with a cute pose while sparkles rained down. "Incredible, just incredible!" Mr. Contesta applauded, clearly impressed by the well thought out display. "What incredible teamwork!" said Nurse Joy. "That was very well thought out!" "Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizō chimed his usual remark. The crowd shared in on the excitement of the display, roaring their approval even louder. After a few more contestants entered and performed their appeals, Arian called out to the crowd. "Now introducing Silus! Just like Jason, this will be his first Pokémon Contest! Now, here we go!" Appeal Three - Silus! Just as the next contestant was announced, the lights suddenly shut off, leaving everybody in the room discombobulated. At that moment, some totally awesome music began to play as the lights shined on the center stage's left exit. As the music played, a purple-haired man moonwalked out the gateway, wearing black shades. All eyes were on him as the music began to quiet down. "Pokemon Master Yianni is present." he smiled, sliding off his shades. From backstage, Jessie's eye twitched, "Just who is that guy...?" she muttered to herself, a half crazed look on her face. In the stands, the other members of Team Rocket were having a similar reaction. "What's with his hair?" James reluctantly whispered to Meowth. "There is no way it is naturally that color." Meowth looked annoyed, "Would you shut it! ''Your hair is naturally that color!" he retorted comically. "Pokémon Master?" Jason thought, seeing Yianni on screen. "He must be the Champion then!" Arian cleared her throat. "Um...Alright, moving on! Once again, we welcome our next newcomer, Silus to the stage!" Silus stepped onto stage, nervous on the inside, but showing no sign of it on the outside. "Come forth, Aipom and Pichu!" Silus declared, throwing his two Pokéballs. Pichu erupted from its ball, accompanied by many lightning bolts. Aipom burst from its ball, followed by many streamers and stars. Aipom also shined brightly, due to being a Shiny Pokémon. "Aipom, use Swift! Pichu, hit that Swift with Thundershock!" Silus commanded. Aipom swiped its hand-like tail, releasing a stream of sparkling stars. Pichu followed up with a Thundershock, which lit up each star, causing it to sparkle like stage lights before exploding into star-shaped fireworks. "Now then, play some volleyball! Shadow ball and Iron Tail!" he continued. Aipom created a Shadow ball and batted it at Pichu with its tail. Pichu's tail glowed, allowing it to bat the Shadow ball back at Aipom. The two Pokémon batted the ball back and forth for a few moments. "Now end the performance with Thundershock, Pichu!" Silus commanded. Pichu electrified the Shadow ball, causing it to burst into bright purple and yellow flashes, signalling the end of Silus's performance. "An excellent performance! Wonderful teamwork with both Trainer and Pokémon." Mr. Contesta said his piece. "I loved watch every minute of it. The trainer worked hard on his Pokémon's appeal, and it partially reminded me of a game of Pokémon Ping-Pong." Nurse Joy was smiling. "Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizō finished with his signature line. "Alright! You've seen the appeals, now we will calculate who will be appearing in the semi-finals! While we do this, the trainers can take a short break." Round Two - Battle Round Jason was sitting on a bench in the meeting room, waiting for the finals to be announced. He had already sent both of the twin Eevee to Professor Changi. They were Pokémon suitable for Contests, but battling wasn't their forte. He had his two Pokémon for battling. He looked over to see Silus slumped over by a wall. It couldn't hurt to go talk to him for a moment could it? He got up and walked over to the boy. "Hello." Silus looked up from his thought, noticing Jason had spoken to him. "Oh, well hello. Jason, isn't it?" Silus replied. "Yeah. You're Silus right? That was a good appeal you did out there. I liked the use of Shadow Ball." Shadow Ball was one of Jason's favorite Pokémon moves. Silus smiled, "Thank you much! I though long and hard on my walk to Gardenia Town on what two Pokémon, and the moves, I'd use. Your Eevee combination was very impressive itself." he replied. "Thanks." Jason grinned. "Wait a sec...you wouldn't happen to be from Eden Town, would you? You look familiar, like I've seen you around before." At this, Jason looked interested. "Yes, I'm from Eden Town. I started my journey a few days ago, in fact." he said. "Really? I'm from Eden Town too! Just got my Pokémon not too long ago either." Jason found this funny actually. To run into another trainer from his own hometown. "H-!" Before he could say anything else however, Arian's voice rang out, and they all turned to face the monitors. "Alright! These are the decisions from the judges!! These 10 lucky contestants will be making it into the semi-final rounds!" Images began to flash up on the screen, Jason, Silus, and Jessilina flashed up as the first three. "Alright!" Jason hissed. "Made it to the finals!" It was at this moment that Jessie entered the room, nose held high in the air. "I wouldn't celebrate yet if I were you, twerp. I'm the only one with enough skill to win this contest. It'd be best for you if you just backed out while you still have your dignity." she gloated. "Stuff it hag woman." Jason replied snappishly. The board began to shuffle the faces to show the battle partners. Jessilina and Jason were matched up together as opponents, Silus matched off with a veiled young woman. "Hag woman?!" Jessie fumed, "I'll show you!" She then stormed out onto the battlefield. Silus shook his head and grinned, "Good luck out there, Jason. Hope to see you in the final match!" he said, encouraging his new friend. Jason vs Jessilina "Thanks." Jason said, grinning. "Let's meet up in the finals." He ran out onto the battle field, and Arian cleared her throat. "Alright everyone! The first double battle of the Contest! Jessilina vs Jason! This will be a double battle. Each contestant have 5 minutes to show off their POkémon and steal as many points as is possible. Let the match begin!" "Alright you two. It's Showtime!" Jason threw two Poké Balls into the air. One released Servine is a swirl of hearts. The other released Eevee in a swirl of shadows. "Dazzle them, Spiritomb and Snivy!" Jessie shouted, tossing her Pokéballs. The same effects as the appeals round accompanied each of her Pokémon. "Snivy, Spiritomb, combine Grass Mixer and Dark Pulse!" Jessie commanded. Snivy spun on its head, turning itself into a tornado of leaves. Spiritomb, on the other hand, surrounded Snivy's Grass Mixer with dark energy waves, as Snivy closed in on Jason's Pokémon. "'Eevee' use Dig!" Jason called out, and 'Eevee' tunneled into the ground, dodging the 'Grass Pulse', and Servine flipped into the air, dodging it as well. This was gonna cost Jessie. "Now, Servine, Leaf Storm!!!" A swirl of leaves began to form around Servine, forming around her tail into a large floral spear. The crowd let out gasps at this. "'Eevee', use Shadow Ball!" 'Eevee' jumped out of the hole, charging up a larger-than-normal Shadow Ball. "Let them both rip!" Jason commanded, and Servine let the "spear" loose to fly like a missile, and 'Eevee' shot the Shadow Ball, which dissipated on contact with the leaves, melding to create a spiraling, missile of doom cloaked in a dark light. "Now we've got them! Snivy, Toxic attack! Spiritomb, Hypnosis!" Jessie retaliated. Snivy waited for Servine to close in before firing the toxic sludge right in its face. Spiritomb floated above the field and fired Hypnosis down upon both Servine and Eevee. It was too late for Servine, but as for Eevee. "Now Eevee, dodge the Hypnosis." Eevee jumped, dodging the visible waves Hypnosis created and escaping from being trapped in Dream Land. Servine has used it's tail to wipe the Toxic off it's face. "Now Servine, use Leaf Blade!" Servine's tail began to glow green and it actually expanded. "Now, mold it!" Jason called out another command, the the glowing tail formed into a literal blade. "Wow!" Arian's voice rang out. "Servine actually managed to shape it's own leaf blade into an actual sword!" "Now, Eevee, reveal yourself!" Jason was getting excited, and Eevee jumped into the air, a pink swirling aura surrounded it, and it turned into Zorua, it's real form. "Now Zorua, use your Shadow Ball on the blade!" Zorua released a large Shadow Ball at the leaf blade, wrapping it in it's dark aura much like it had with the Leaf Storm. "Alright Servine, only three minutes left! Let's wrap this up! Swing your tail!" Servine followed it's orders, swinging the Leaf Blade in a large arc, releasing a wave of dark energy from it, heading towards the Snivy and Spiritomb. The blast hit both Spiritomb and Snivy head on, slamming them into the stadium floor. "Snivy! Spiritomb!" Jessie shrieked as her Pokémon fainted. "Snivy and Spiritomb are unable to battle. Jason wins!" Arian declared, and the crowd went wild. At the sound of this, Jason grinned. "I WON!" It was all he could take to avoid dancing. "In your face hag woman!" Jessie clenched both her fists and fumed, "Just wait! You'll get yours!" she grunted before storming off stage. There, James and Meowth met her. "James, Meowth, let's get a move on! I wanna set a trap for that little twerp!" she snarled at her teammates. "Calm down, Jessie." said James, trying to appease his teammate. "We've already come up with a plan." And with that, Jessie, James, and Meowth scurried out of the contest hall. Meanwhile, back on stage, MC Arian was finishing the judging of the last semi-finals match. "Well folks, both of Angelica's Pokémon are unable to battle! That means the win goes to Silus!" she announced. Silus smirked and walked off-stage and into the waiting room while Arian carried on. "Our final match will be between Silus and Jason!" she announced on the loudspeaker. Jason was standing over his pack, replacing a Poké Ball with another and placing a capsule onto it. He looked up. He had actually made it into the finals. Silus vs Jason Silus stepped back onto the stadium on his side of the battlefield awaiting Jason's arrival. He'd already picked his two Pokémon for this battle, and he knew one thing for sure; he had to win this. It'd be perfect training for his upcoming Gym match. Jason rushed out to center stage, both Poké Balls gripped in hand. "Well Silus, we both made it to the finals." He breathed in deep. "Let's make this a good match." Silus grinned, "Don't worry. I will!" he declared, "Monferno, Pichu, standby for battle!" An eruption of flames accompanied Monferno's appearance on the field, while electric sparks followed Pichu's. "And Silus's two Pokémon are Monferno and Pichu! What will be Jason's choices?" Arian questioned. Category:Episodes